The present invention relates to a glaucoma drainage device that is operated so as to conserve power.
Glaucoma, a group of eye diseases affecting the retina and optic nerve, is one of the leading causes of blindness worldwide. Glaucoma results when the intraocular pressure (IOP) increases to pressures above normal for prolonged periods of time. IOP can increase due to an imbalance of the production of aqueous humor and the drainage of the aqueous humor. Left untreated, an elevated IOP causes irreversible damage the optic nerve and retinal fibers resulting in a progressive, permanent loss of vision.
The eye's ciliary body epithelium constantly produces aqueous humor, the clear fluid that fills the anterior chamber of the eye (the space between the cornea and iris). The aqueous humor flows out of the anterior chamber through the uveoscleral pathways, a complex drainage system. The delicate balance between the production and drainage of aqueous humor determines the eye's IOP.
Open angle (also called chronic open angle or primary open angle) is the most common type of glaucoma. With this type, even though the anterior structures of the eye appear normal, aqueous fluid builds within the anterior chamber, causing the IOP to become elevated. Left untreated, this may result in permanent damage of the optic nerve and retina. Eye drops are generally prescribed to lower the eye pressure. In some cases, surgery is performed if the IOP cannot be adequately controlled with medical therapy.
Only about 10% of the population suffers from acute angle closure glaucoma. Acute angle closure occurs because of an abnormality of the structures in the front of the eye. In most of these cases, the space between the iris and cornea is more narrow than normal, leaving a smaller channel for the aqueous to pass through. If the flow of aqueous becomes completely blocked, the IOP rises sharply, causing a sudden angle closure attack.
Secondary glaucoma occurs as a result of another disease or problem within the eye such as: inflammation, trauma, previous surgery, diabetes, tumor, and certain medications. For this type, both the glaucoma and the underlying problem must be treated.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of the front portion of an eye that helps to explain the processes of glaucoma. In FIG. 1, representations of the lens 110, cornea 120, iris 130, ciliary bodies 140, trabecular meshwork 150, and Schlemm's canal 160 are pictured. Anatomically, the anterior chamber of the eye includes the structures that cause glaucoma. Aqueous fluid is produced by the ciliary bodies 140 that lie beneath the iris 130 and adjacent to the lens 110 in the anterior chamber. This aqueous humor washes over the lens 110 and iris 130 and flows to the drainage system located in the angle of the anterior chamber. The angle of the anterior chamber, which extends circumferentially around the eye, contains structures that allow the aqueous humor to drain. The first structure, and the one most commonly implicated in glaucoma, is the trabecular meshwork 150. The trabecular meshwork 150 extends circumferentially around the anterior chamber in the angle. The trabecular meshwork 150 seems to act as a filter, limiting the outflow of aqueous humor and providing a back pressure producing the IOP. Schlemm's canal 160 is located beyond the trabecular meshwork 150. Schlemm's canal 160 has collector channels that allow aqueous humor to flow out of the anterior chamber. The two arrows in the anterior chamber of FIG. 1 show the flow of aqueous humor from the ciliary bodies 140, over the lens 110, over the iris 130, through the trabecular meshwork 150, and into Schlemm's canal 160 and its collector channels.
In glaucoma patients, IOP can vary widely during a 24 hour period. Generally, IOP is highest in the early morning hours before medication is administered upon waking. Higher pressures damage the optic nerve and can lead to blindness. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an active glaucoma drainage device that controls IOP.